1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method and system of controlling a cell coverage of a base station, a relay, and the like, more particularly, to a method and system of controlling a cell coverage of a target cell by itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many researches and studies have been conducted to provide a wireless communication service of a high quality and to achieve a data transmission rate of high speed. Particularly, users need to transmit/receive data via a wireless communication technique while they are moving.
To achieve a data transmission rate of high speed in a wireless communication environment, a receiver needs to receive a transmitted signal in a state in which the transmitted signal is not deteriorated. For this, a large number of base stations or relays (this is referred to as ‘base station and the like’) are established.
Each of the base station and the like have own cell coverage, and when a plurality of base stations are additionally established, various problems, such as unbalanced interference and traffic loads occurring between a plurality of cells, may occur. Accordingly, a new technique which can reduce the interference and evenly distribute the traffic loads to the plurality of cells. Generally, each cell parameter needs to be manually controlled because each base station needs to have its own fixed cell parameters, and thus economic losses due to extra labor, time, and costs may occur. As an example, when a base station is additionally established, a cell parameter needs to be manually established again for each base station to reduce interference occurring between a plurality of cells.
Furthermore, when a high traffic load exists on ‘A’ base station, and when a low traffic load exists on ‘B’ base station, there may be a need to manually re-establish a cell coverage for each base station, and this is ineffective.
Therefore, a new method and system which can control a cell coverage in order to optimally acclimate with an adjacent wireless environment is desirable.